Ruina Pacis
Ruina Pacis is a role-play created by Avilapork2 (now 0 Avp). It can be found here. Ruina Pacis Intro A long, long time ago, there was a place more advanced than Gielinor. This place was known as Acetilia, and at this place, there were several people working on a large project. This project was called E.G.C. otherwise known as the Elemental Gas Chamber. All over the planet were different gasses that supported one element. These people decided one day that they would combine one gas with a weapon to enhance it with that power. Eventually they managed to get each element they needed, fire, water, earth, air, holy, and unholy. Each element was tested one by one and very carefully, but what they did*’t know is that the gasses had their own mind. They seemed like harmless floating gasses alone, but when the unholy was combined with a simple dagger, it began to wreck havoc and destroy their hard work. Eventually they got it back together and managed to capture the unholy dagger, but when they got it, it moved on into a different item on its own. Without even knowing it, these people taught the unholy gas how to poses items. The gas escaped from them and slowly began bring Acetilia into its destruction. Years afterward, Acetilia was nothing but rubble with very few survivors. Those few survivors created a device out of a rock that fell from the sky. They lured the unholy gas into a trap and all the other gasses with it into the rock. They then shot it into the sky and disposed of the evil gasses. It took the survivors several years, but they eventually managed to rebuild Acetilia. However, the unholy gas was still on the loose, just not at Acetilia. It eventually drifted off to a place called, Marvsh. This place was yet even more advanced and had very many cities. They even had strange devices they called, cars. After it crash landed, they took the rock device into a high tech and protected lab. After opening the rock, the unholy gas spread out and possessed any object it could. However, it could not escape as an object. It simply escaped through cracks in the walls or windows. The unholy gas found its way to a small home, but without knowing it, the holy gas, and other four gasses were following it. The unholy gas went into the home and possessed a boy named Disthon. The holy gas carefully snuck in not alerting the unholy gas and slowly possessed Disthon’s brother, Sanre. However, the holy gas let Sanre know what he was doing. Sanre willingly gave his body up so the evil could be stopped. Sadly, things took a turn for the worst. The unholy gas killed Disthon completely and took his body over completely. The unholy gas liked the name Disthon and took it as his. Not only that, but part of the other four gasses, fire, water, earth, and air were absorbed by Disthon. Sanre, however, managed to save the remaining of the gasses. Things still continued to get worse; Disthon killed everyone in the house except for Sanre. Sanre could not be killed because he was protected. That’s where things seemed to stop being so bad. Sanre fought for hours with Disthon, until Disthon ran out of energy to fight. Sanre had him right where he needed him to finish off the unholy gas. Just when Sanre was going to finish him off, Disthon teleported out of the building in a way that Sanre could not understand. That’s when he realized he wasn’t just a gas in a body, the body had magic essence that had never been used, and can be easily brought to strength. Sanre then used some of the magic essence in his body and teleported out. Things just got a lot worse. Disthon was ripping everything he came across into nothing. Sanre did everything he could to stop this damage and stop Disthon, but wasn’t strong enough. Eventually news of this destruction spread across the other worlds and war began to break out. Some places preferred to join Disthon while others joined Sanre. Eventually a great war broke out that was so bad; it was given the name Ruina Pacis. Many worlds were being crushed by this war and few remained. The very few that remained did*’t know much about this war or had heavy protection. Gielinor was one of the worlds that were clueless. Mainly because of the low technology it possessed. Eventually the war reached closer and closer and Ruina Pacis hit the breaks when the good guys got just what they needed. Sanre and a few other high powered people captured Disthon and locked him away in an unbreakable safe. However, someone in that group was actually for Disthon. Although the safe was hard to break, he made it where a necromancer could break it open if he or she used the skulls of 5 great demons with it. Eventually the war was beginning to quiet down and few even remembered it. However, for the safe to be placed on Gielinor, Sanre needed a cover story. This is when the God wars were created. Specific armor with specific abilities was released to people who followed each god. Each god then led its own army and protected their own planet. The god wars were mainly something to hide Ruina Pacis. Eventually Disthon’s safe was placed on Gielinor and things began to quiet down, a lot. This gave Sanre some time to work on a project, to create an item called the Black Ruby. Sanre had an ally named Anterak go around Gielinor and collect powerful essence from mining rocks all over. However, the people of Gielinor began to get greedy and less dependant. They began fighting over simple things like land or water. They began to reawaken Ruina Pacis. People from other places began taking visits to build their own army on Gielinor. That is when enchanted armor from the old Ruina Pacis came in. That’s when things began all over again. Characters Ruina Pacis List *Anthras (Sirceaser999) *Aziure Fier (Shadow125787) *Bismarck Pomegrad (1tk1) *Private Black Steel (0 Avp) *Maredithion (0 Avp) *Matthew Hallow (Red Masta) *Mendol Wingright (Oddish 043) *Nelara Moonlight (0 Avp) *Rios Bolvinto (IXI Rios IXI) *Zhretavan Clauz (0 Avp) Others *Anterak (0 Avp) *Disthon (0 Avp) *Durlan Hallow (Red Masta) *Osphare (0 Avp) *Sanre (0 Avp﻿ ﻿ Category:Ruina Pacis